


Oh What a Lovely Night!

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A shit ton of fluff and kissing, Airports, Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Birthday Riki!, Kissing, Other, gift fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: There's something surreal about the airport at night.





	Oh What a Lovely Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikichie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rikichie).



> Happy Birthday Riki! I'm uploading right before I have to get to class and not have a chance again, but just know that I love you and I'm really glad you're in my life. Here's to many more happy birthdays!

There's something surreal about the airport at night.

Outside, the orange street lights blur through the smudged windows. The color, though unbearably harsh, gets softened at the corners, like smoke curling away from a fire’s edge. The night gets tinged with it, an orange-black that strains Yuuri’s eyes. They turn away to focus on Victor, who sleeps beside them, head on their shoulder.

This close, they can see how Victor’s soft eyelashes flutter like hummingbird wings. A bit of his mascara has come off, and the natural silver of his hair pokes out from the black, a pretty little feather in the night.

Yuuri startles at a sudden rumble, and then they smile.

Over the months they’ve been with Victor, through flights and rides and distant, unfamiliar hotel rooms, they’ve learned so many things about Victor, but one of most endearing has to be the way Victor snores when he’s exhausted. The more tired he is, the louder his snores.

Luckily for Victor, he must not be too tired, because his snores are soft, grumbly purrs against the skin of Yuuri’s neck, each one ending in a little whistle right before the next one starts. This close, only Yuuri can hear them, quiet as they are, and for a moment, the thought is enough to make them want to cry.

They don’t though. Their eyes are too dry with sleep for that.

So they pull him closer and press their lips into his hair. It’s greasier than usual, since they haven’t been able to bathe in a while, but it’s still soft and warm and everything that Yuuri associates with Victor. They nuzzle into it, smiling goofily because holy shit. They're actually kissing and cuddling Victor Nikiforov in an airport. Victor Nikiforov, who's their fiancé and their coach and honestly one of their best friends. Victor Nikiforov, who they're going home with tonight, back to their dog and their house and their bed.

Victor Nikiforov, who's slowly waking up right now, shifting under Yuuri's lips.

“MmmrfY’ri?” he asks, voice muffled where he presses into Yuuri's neck.

“Shh Vitya,” Yuuri soothes, gently patting his head, “Go back to sleep; we still have plenty of time.”

“Mmmno.” Victor pulls back slightly, squinting in the bright light of the airport. “Wha-” he yawns, cheeks crinkling so adorably Yuuri wants to coo, “oh excuse me. What time is it?”

“Half past one,” Yuuri says, rubbing Victor’s arm. They can't seem to let go of Victor, and the way Victor settles into their touch seems to say he doesn't want them to.

“Ugh,” Victor says eloquently before collapsing onto Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri hums and cradles his face. They push away his bangs and smile as Victor's gaze, sleepy and tender, meets their’s.

“Hello darling,” he says, lips smushed against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri can't help but smile wider, and they dip down to brush a kiss onto Victor’s pointy nose. The softness of Victor’s skin, his scent, and pure overwhelming love entices them to kiss him more, so they do.

They pull Victor up ever-so-gently for a better angle and begin to brush kisses over his face. As they make their way down his face, Yuuri wonders at just how perfect Victor’s face is for kissing. His wonderfully wide forehead is one of best places to kiss him, able to hold most of the kisses that Yuuri always wants to give Victor. His eyelids, soft and fragile, flutter delicately whenever they kiss them like they're doing now, smiling at the way Victor hums contentedly. His nose and cheekbones poke out as if they're begging to be kissed and booped and loved on, which Yuuri does frequently. They trail their lips over them now, unable to resist an extra loud smeck! at Victor's sweet little dimple. He giggles sleepily, which of course, makes Yuuri kiss it again and again.

“Yuuri!” Victor says, still giggling.

“Mmm Vitya…”

Yuuri places one last longing kiss to that little dimple before moving down to kiss Victor's pointy chin. His chin always digs into Yuuri's shoulder during practice when he drapes himself over Yuuri. Yuuri bears it though; a bit of pain is nothing compared to Victor giving him them a hug. So now, they lavish a few kisses on it before pulling back to see Victor.

His eyes are shut, and bliss paints his face in shades of rose. He opens his eyes and pouts. “Yuuri,” he whines, “you forgot a spot!”

“Mm, did I now?” Yuuri teases, brushing Victor’s nose with their own. They can't help but smirk at the hitch in Victor’s breath as their arms tighten around Victor, bringing him in closer. “Forgive me then. I'll correct that now.”

They lean in slowly, watching as Victor trembles softly, as his lips part and his cheeks flush and-

“Now boarding Flight 101! Flight 101, we are now boarding!”

They jolt away from each other, eyes wide and chest heaving with the scare. Then they look at each other and break into giggles, laughing and clutching at each other's hands.

“Well,” Victor says, rolling off Yuuri's chest, “we should probably get going.” He offers a hand to Yuuri who takes it gratefully and pulls themself up, wincing as feeling returns to their legs with needle sharp vengeance.

“Yeah,” they say, “we should.”

“Great!” Before Victor can turn away to pick up his bag, Yuuri pulls him close and kisses him right on his pretty little lips.

“I've been wanting to do that for a while,” they say as they pull back, cheeks flushing at Victor’s awestruck expression.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, squeezing their hand tightly. Then he throws his head back and laughs, one short “Ha!” cutting into the air of the terminal. “You really never fail to surprise me, zolotse.”

Yuuri flushes harder and swings their joined hands back and forth. “I'm glad.”

Victor's eyes turn terribly soft and overwhelmingly blue. “Let's go home, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles and squeezes his hand. “Let's.”

 

 


End file.
